piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmoke James's Guide to the Staff
The weirdest things about Staffs is the fact that they have nothing to do with pirates. But still, I had a lot of fun mastering it, and this inspired me to help you learn the same things I did from the Staff. Here we go.. Your Staff So, you've got your staff. That's great! I'm very proud of you! Anyway, now for why you came here. This guide isn't only for helping you master it. It also helps you learn the basic ways to use it. Without learning this, you may be able to master the staff, but it won't promise you an avoidance on being knocked out. Get it? Okay, listen. This section teaches you the basic methods most people use with staffs. Those kind of people may never be knocked out by anybody when they use their staff, but only if they wish it. 'The Cast, Blast, and Relocate Technique' Okay, I know what you're thinking. So I've decided to explain this method as simple as I can. I'll start with Cast. *'Cast'. Just charge up whichever skill you like. Make sure you are 10 steps away from your enemy before you do this. *'Blast' your spell. The moment your enemy moves an inch, take 2 steps back and turn 90 degrees to your left. *'Relocate'. Once you have turned around, run 10 steps there, turn around, and repeat this method until your enemy is put down. Go ahead and try this out. It's simple, really. Your enemy may damage you during this technique, but you may suffer a heck of a lot less damage.﻿ Spells You probably know all about staffs. They shoot magic just by clenching it hard and flicking it. However, the staffs we use in Pirates Online will be used simply by charging it up, which is similar to the grenades and pistol. Let's go over the skills you may obtain from the staff, shall we? Blast '''is the skill you start out with after obtaining the Staff. To activate this, all you have to do is select any of your spells and click it once. It is the weakest attack you can use with the Staff. '''Soul Flay '''is the other spell you start out with when you get the Staff. The way I use this is by rounding in front of a line of enemies, charging it up, and sending a flying spirit through the enemies, damaging them all. '''Pestilence, a strange spell, creates a thunder cloud with acid showering down like rain, which will move straight towards your enemies like an array of speeding arrows and will damage multiple targets. Wither 'is a spell that will create streaks of dark power around you and damage all enemies about a melee-weapon range around you. '''Flaming Skull '''does a spell that is exactly the same as the title. It will send a skull spread with fire flying towards your enemies, similar to Soul Flay, but it will not attack enemies in a line. '''Banish '''is a spell that will send any Undead enemy back to where it spawned. (This will NOT work on Jolly Roger.) This has a medium-range. '''Desolation '''is nothing like all the other spells. It creates a whirlpool of dark power, so dreadful that it will even attack YOU, damaging about 3 quarts of your health. It is the most powerful spell. After using this, I suggest drinking a Tonic. 'Passive Skills There are more spells, too. But these can only be obtained by purchasing a certain Staff from a gypsy. These are called Passive Skills, which can enhance your spells. Spirit Lore '''increases the charging speed of your spells. They are very useful for using spells that take a long time to recharge. '''Concentration, as you might have guessed, will increase the power of your spells. I don't recommend using this to create a huge Desolation attack. Conservation, another self-explaining spell, will conserve most of the required Voodoo Power needed to cast your spells. Spirit Mastery 'will increase any voodoo weapon's damage. 'Aura Spells There's STILL more spells. They're called Aura Spells. Each one creates a cool colored-aura around you and will enhance all pirates in the aura. Currently, there are 3 known types of aura spells. Nature Aura created a green aura that gives 30 health to all pirates standing in it. '''Warding Aura '''will defend a nearby pirate, and has a blue aura color. '''Dark Aura '''will form a blood red aura that increases any pirate's weapon's damage when they step in it. So, now you know everything a staff can do. Enough of this talk. Now it's time to help you actually master your staff. Mastering The Staff Let's get down to business. The easiest way to get a mastered staff is to fight enemies with your staff, and when you level up, you can go to harder places to train. #Remember, a good enemy to tangle with is always an enemy with a yellow level tag. They are perfect for practicing. For this, I recommend fighting the huge alligators in El Sudoron or Misty Mire, or try out the skeletons in Cutthroat Jungle. #If you have reached at least level 10, I would move on to fighting in Outcast Isle, mostly the Ancient Flytraps. The Stumps will do an earthquake on you too much. However, if you really think you're good enough, feel free to fight the Stumps. #At level 20, it is best to now go and fight at Isla Tormenta. I would attack mostly the Flotsams and Spineskulls. Remember, Isla Tormenta is the most recommended place in all of the Caribbean to level up at. If you have mastered your Staff, CONGRATULATIONS! You have now mastered the best Voodoo weapon in the Caribbean! Start screaming and jumping up and down right now!﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Guides